<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fimbulwinter by mific</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079204">Fimbulwinter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific'>mific</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Snowpiercer (2013)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: Drawesome, Gen, Science Fiction, Snow, Traditional Media, Trains, Winter, drawtober</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:35:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Curtis and Snowpiercer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fimbulwinter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Drawtober prompt: railway<br/>Notes: Pentel brushpen and fineliner drawing, ink wash for the colouring, and liberal use of masking fluid. Fimbulwinter is from Norse mythology, the 'mighty winter' that kicks off Ragnarok. Not that the movie has any Norse mythology in it of course, being sci-fi.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center"></div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/44ab/91uybxdwqpt8ccvzg.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div><div class="center"></div><div class="center"></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>